My cylindrical tooth set comprises two sets of cylindrical teeth, one set being mounted in a rotor tooth member and the other set being mounted in a stator tooth member. All of the teeth in my cylindrical tooth set comprise cylindrical teeth mounted in fragmental cylindrical recesses. The diameter of each cylindrical tooth is substantially the same as the diameter of a corresponding recess. The rotor tooth member may be provided with a plurality of an odd number of cylindrical teeth and the stator tooth member may be provided with a plurality of an even number of cylindrical teeth.
The teeth of the rotor and stator tooth members are disposed to intermesh with each other and form expandable and contractable fluid chambers therebetween. The teeth in the rotor tooth member may be referred to as rotor teeth and the teeth in the stator tooth member may be referred to as stator teeth. Also, the axis of the rotor tooth member may be referred to as rotor axis and the axis of the stator tooth members may be referred to as stator axis. The rotor teeth are one less in number than the number of the stator teeth. The benefits derived from my odd-rotor and even-stator tooth arrangement is closely related to a fundamental principle involving the transverse line of eccentricity. As understood herein, the term transverse line of eccentricity means a line, being a profile of a plane, which mutually intersects the stator and rotor axes at all times, as they orbit relative to each other. As the rotor axis and the stator axis orbit relative to each other, the transverse line of eccentricity is caused to rotate therearound at orbit speed and in an opposite direction to the speed of rotation. Adherence to the transverse eccentricity line principle is essential to the operation of my cylindrical tooth set having expandable and contractable fluid chambers. It serves to indicate the dividing line between the two fluid chambers and is related, in a timing sense, to the valving which controls the flow of fluid to and from the expandable and contractable fluid chambers.
My tooth set is unique in that a stator tooth in the stator tooth member and a concave socket in the rotor tooth member are disposed to define a concave-to-convex contact relationship on the transverse line of eccentricity.
An object of my invention is to reduce tooth wear as well as tooth friction.
Another object is to prevent internal leakage from flowing between the fluid chambers where the transverse line of eccentricity extends thereacross at diametrically opposite places.
Another object is to provide concave sockets on the rotor tooth member.
Another object is to provide for one of the concave sockets and for one of the cylindrical stator teeth to engage each other and define a concave-to-convex contact relationship therebetween.
Another object is to provide for the cylindrical recesses to have substantially the same diameter as that of the cylindrical teeth mounted therein, and thereby preferably define a close clearance fit therebetween.
Another object is to provide for smooth orbiting of the tooth members relative to each other.
Another object is to provide for mechanically supporting the tooth members relative to each other on the transverse line of eccentricity and thereby eliminate the need for a revolving crank as a support.
Another object is to provide for the concave-to-convex contact relationship to mechanically support the tooth members relative to each other on the transverse line of eccentricity.
Another object is to provide for the concave-to-convex contact relationship to sealingly separate the fluid chambers on the transverse line of eccentricity.
Another object is to provide for the diameter of the stator teeth to be greater than the diameter of the rotor teeth.